starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ralltiir
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Ralltiir | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Darpa Sector | stelsel = Ralltiir System | zonnen = Rallt | manen = 28 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 255 dagen | rotatietijd = 19 uur | klasse = | diameter = 13.449 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Steden Bergen Moeras | water = | bezienswaardig = Grallia Spaceport Financieel District | inheemse = Ralltiiri Ralltiir Tiger Casting Hawk | gemigreerde = | taal = Basic | inwoners = 10 miljard | hoofdstad = | munt = Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|Financieel District Ralltiir was één van de Core Worlds en een belangrijk financieel centrum. Rond 0 BBY werd de planeet onderworpen door het Galactic Empire en in afzondering geplaatst. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Ralltiir was de tweede planeet in het Ralltiir System en had 28 manen. De planeet lag in de Darpa Sector op de befaamde Perlemian Trade Route op de grens met de Colonies. Het deelde de Ringali Shell met planeten als Chandrila en Esseles. Doordat de planeet zoveel manen had, bleef het net gespaard van bizarre getijden. Alle manen hielden elkaar immers in evenwicht en oefenden invloed op elkaar uit. Ralltiir had drie continenten en was grotendeels volgebouwd met steden. De kustgebieden waren dun bevolkt en bezaaid met moerassen en natte gebieden. De bergen van Ralltiir waren zeer hoog en waren gelegen in verschillende klimaatzones. De ene bergketen was arctisch terwijl deze op de evenaar gelegen een woestijnklimaat had. Deze keten werd High Ontis genoemd. De Ralltiiri waren de Mensen die zich op Ralltiir hadden gevestigd. De planeet kende tal van dieren en planten waaronder de Ralltiir Tiger en de Casting Hawk. Cultuur De Ralltiiri waren een volk dat hield van cultuur en vooral van alles wat met financiën te maken had aangezien hun planeet één van de financiële centra was van het universum. De rijke burgers hielden zich aan de cultuur en mode van op Coruscant en de meeste professionals waren werkzaam in de financiële sector. Tijdens de New Order raakte de bevolking verdeeld onder de voorstanders van de New Order en tussen de voorstanders van de Rebel Alliance. De grootste spaceport was Grallia Spaceport dat zich in Grallia en nabij Lake Grallia bevond, net over het financiële centrum en alle districten van de planeet. Tijdens het Galactic Empire werd deze zone bewaakt door Stormtroopers en was er amper criminaliteit. De spaceport was echter wel de uitgelezen plaats waar de Rebellencellen aanslagen pleegden. Voor 32 BBY had Black Sun een fort op Ralltiir, eigendom van Alexi Garyn. Nadat Darth Maul dit fort bezocht, zou Black Sun heel wat tijd nodig hebben om van deze ramp te bekomen. De planeet was ook de locatie van Ralltiir Securities, Ralltiir Consolidated Marble en Xwizi Marble. Geschiedenis Ralltiir was altijd een gerespecteerde planeet in de Galactic Republic omwille van de uiterst stabiele en veilige economie. Daarom was het een veilige thuishaven voor tal van investeerders. De regering probeerde steeds neutraal te blijven en via streng toezicht op de economie bleef deze mooi in evenwicht. Zo kon Ralltiir ontsnappen aan de ellende van de Clone Wars en de invloedsfeer van Esseles vermijden. Tijdens de New Order werd dit evenwicht echter verbroken. Het ISB infiltreerde langzaam de financiële sector op de planeet om bankverrichtingen in de gaten te houden. Het grootste voordeel van deze planeet was dat Mensen er de lakens uitdeelde en dat het Empire liever Ralltiir dan bijvoorbeeld Muunilinst steunde. Ralltiir werd altijd al graag beïnvloed door Coruscant en men aanvaardde de aanwezigheid en controle van het Empire. Toch heersten er twee fracties in de politiek, een fractie die pro-New Order was en een fractie die de doelen van de New Order in vraag stelde. De financiële middelen die door tegenstanders eerst werd geschonken aan opstandelingen op andere planeten, bleef na verloop van tijd meer en meer op Ralltiir zelf om zich voor te bereiden op een eventuele aanval of bezetting van het Empire. Tegen 0 BBY saboteerde het Galactic Empire de Ralltiiri banken en haalde het de rekeningen van niet-mensen leeg. Deze sabotage werd in de schoenen van de Rebellen geschoven. De Raltiiri High Council probeerde deze sabotage te herstellen maar het Empire stuurde Lord Tion naar Ralltiir om dit af te straffen. Tion onderwierp de planeet met brute kracht en legde een blokkade rond Ralltiir. De planeet diende als een voorbeeld voor andere werelden die de New Order zouden negeren. Rebellen werden in het openbaar geëxecuteerd en een militair tribunaal werd geïnstalleerd met Governor Dennix Graeber aan het hoofd om de Council te vervangen. Tijdens deze blokkade bracht Leia Organa met de Tantive IV een diplomatisch bezoek aan Ralltiir. Tijdens de chaos op de planeet organiseerde het verzet een poging om Leia te contacteren. Eén van hun mensen kon aan Leia informatie doorgeven over de bouw van de Death Star I. Nadat de blokkade werd opgeheven, bleef het Empire op Ralltiir. De economie raakte in een depressie omdat de investeerders de banken verlieten. De planeet bleef een centrum van Rebellenactiviteit. Zij kregen ‘steun’ uit een onverwachte hoek. Dennix Graeber leverde hen immers wapens waardoor hij zelf heel rijk werd en de fondsen van de opstandelingen meer en meer uitputte. Maar omdat de Rebellen sterker werden, kon Palpatine meer troepen sturen en met meer geweld optreden. De Jumper Quarries waren een reeks tunnels en grotten die door de Rebellen werden gebruikt als uitvalsbasis. Sommige tunnels waren wel 40 kilometer lang. Naarmate het Galactic Empire vorderde, werd de opstand meer en meer ondergronds beleefd. Het zou jaren duren alvorens Ralltiir uit de depressie kon klimmen. Bekende Ralltiiri *Derek Klivian *Jeroen Webb *Pharl McQuarrie *Retwin *Yerka Mig Bron *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Radio Drama) *Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? *The Essential Atlas - (Grid:L-9 + Online Index) category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Financieel